Shirubia Wakaruni
Creation Shirubia Wakaruni (シルビア ワカルニ, Shirubia Wakaruni) is an OC created by Silvia Losoni with her account on deviantart. Background When Minato became the 4th Hogake, Orochimaru was envious because he wanted that position too. So secretly he started his experiments in order to get immunity on the human body. He tried a lot of illegal experiments about DNA of human cavys, like that of Yamato (he was injected with the First Hokage's DNA in the hope that he could replicate the First's ability). At that time Orochimaru decided to try new experiments on his own DNA, and so he wanted to get an heir. He needed a woman and so he made a girl fall in love with him cheating her about his experiments. A few months later she got pregnant. Birth 5 years after Shirubia’s birth the Third Hokage discoverd Orochimaru doing his experiments, Orochimaru’s laboratory was destroyed and Shirubia’s mother died. Orochimaru was forced to flee Konoha. He couldn’t take anything with him and so Shirubia, Yamato, the others humans and his experiments remained in the village. With a justu Orochimaru deleted Yamato and others humans’s memory but not Shirubia’s one because she was only 5 years old and in order of Orochimaru’s opinion, too young to remember something. When she was saved by Anbu she wore a snake-shaped necklace. No one could remove it and as she grows, the necklace adapts to the shape of his neck. Probably it is a sort of Orochimaru's mark or seal to controll Shirubia. Childhood Anbu team looked after her for one year. Then she at 6 years attended ninja academy. She became genin when she was 10. From 10 to 13 she could deepen her passion: she loves animals and she has a great feeling with them. In that years she learned horse riding and she knew Kiba’s clan. The Inuzuka clan, seen her strong feeling with dogs taught her how to train ninja dogs. She became a strong friend of Kiba because she spent her childhood with Inuzuka clan and they took care of her. Pre-Shippuden When Kiba was 12 and became a genin, Shirubia was 20. Kiba continued his ninja course becoming Kurenai’s student with Hinata and Shino. The Third Hokage decided to make Shirubia Kakashi’s student. Usually genin teams are compounds by 3 genin and one sensei, but in this case the Third Hokage decided that Shirubia will have been the only student because no one knew the consequences of Orochimaru influence. Third Hokage chose Kakashi as her jonin because he was in the Anbu team when they studied her case. She became chunin at 15 after a mission with Kakashi where they had to face against Zabuza and his sister Ryoko. Later she become jonin at 17. Shippuden During a mission with her sensei Kakashi they clashed against two Akatsuki members, a girl with green hair, a body half white half black and a tall man with a mask. Both teams fought hardly, Kakashi faced alone with them because he didn't want to impair Shirubia's live but he was beaten by them and when the man was going to kill Shirubia, her snake necklace lifes and dashed against the enemy and then it returned to be a normal necklace. Kakashi decided to retire in order to study the enemyes and that strange activation of the necklace. Later they discovered that the two Akatsuki members were Sayuri and Kakuzu. When they returned to the village, Kakashi and Shirubia understood that the necklace activeted when Shirubia's live is in danger. In order to hide this lifesaving they decided to cover it. The neacklace can't be disactivate or take off, but they found the way to make it not to be visible, in fact when Shirubia is on a mission she wears an outfit that cover her neck. Sometimes she had nightmare about snakes and her past. In Shipuuden she is 19, Kakashi is always her sensei and the relationship student-sensei is getting stronger and stronger, blurring in love. Tivia * Shirubia relfects the personality and the aspect of her creator. * Shirubia Wakaruni is the translation of her creator's name, Silvia Losoni, in japanese. Silvia is the italian name and Shirubia is the translation in japanese. Losoni is the surname and it is composed by "lo so" that in italian means "i know it" and in japanese it means "wakaru". So the surname translated is "wakaru" with the suffix "ni", that it is Wakaruni. Quotes * "My DNA is not my destiny" ---- Category:Female Category:Shirubia Category:Kakashi Hatake Category:Konohagakure